


Marry Me

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, First Time, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Incest, Lemon, Marriage, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Following the tragic events of a dance, Leni steps into her brother's room and confronts him about his feelings for her. And, while the poor boy is knocked for a loop, she offers him herself; hoping the only boy that's ever loved her for who she truly is would take her before someone else ruins her. She leaves it all up to him, and propositions him, "Would you marry me?"





	Marry Me

**Author's Notes:**

Before I say anything else I must give credit to Alias-Basis for their absolutely amazing work with the comic  _Leni's Diary._  You can find it on their tumblr, as well as the booru (tag: "comic:leni's_diary" with subsequent chapters adding "_02" and so on to that tag). Their work with Leni is breathtaking at times, makes me laugh at others, and engages my heart. Thank you for all you do, Alias. :3

I have long wanted to make a multichapter Lenicoln fic. I never counted  _My Only Sunshine_  even though it was Leni-centric. So, I really hope you guys do love this one. I really want to put all of my heart into it, all of my ideas and passion for Leni and Lincoln, and hopefully you guys will understand why this is my favorite pairing. :) I know exactly where this story will end, but I'm not sure yet how to get there. And as an important note: while I do draw a ton of inspiration and borrowed some dialogue from  _Leni's Diary_  for this chapter, I will not be following anymore of that comic. I diverge at a certain point and I will keep on heading in my own direction.

This is also my 100th story posted on here! And because we've basically done this every step of the way together, I and Flagg decided to post our 100th together. 3

Anyway, I've talked enough. I hope you guys enjoy this one!

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_  Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

MARRY ME

Chapter 1: First Night

It was dark in the hallway as Leni's bare feet moved across the faded carpet.

Shadows slipped across the walls as her fingers lightly ghosted the worn paint and paper.

An arm was curled over her chest, her hand grasping her side closely.

Her eyes staring at the ground, one foot slipped in front of the other.

Step by step.

She looked up, her eyes so close to crying; yet finding no more tears to give.

Her shaking hand grabbed the knob and, turning it, pushed the door open.

She cringed hearing the slow creak of the working hinges.

In this room, moonlight was shrouded by curtains, but Leni could still see the object of her desire.

Step by step.

Her bare feet shimmered with the faint glow of light that peeked through the warped shades covering his window.

Her eyes looked at his sleeping, boyish frame. The sheets rose up and down. She could hear his gentle snores.

It only made her frown that much more.

Leni's hand touched the surface of his blanket, and then she sat down.

Her feet clenched together on the floor, on the tippy toes, terrified something would get them... like a spider catching a butterfly.

Her arms circled 'round her chest, keeping her safe from harm.

Though her fears still ate away at her no matter how hard she fought them back.

It was only a matter of time before she was corrupted, destroyed... taken.

Her eyes turned to the right, toward her brother.

His sleeping face.

Those closed eyes.

Those that have oft watched her when he thought she wasn't looking.

Leni knew...

Knew that one day she'd be... her-

She would be used for someone else's desire.

A-and shouldn't it be... since she has no choice in it happening, but-

She sighed.

"L-Leni?" she heard her brother call out to her quietly.

And like a faucet being turned, letting out a drop of water that quickly turns into a stream, the words came from her lips.

"Lincoln," her hands moved to the bedsheets.

"Can I ask you something?"

Lincoln was looking at her earnestly, leaning up and dropping the blanket to his lap.

"Is something wrong?" he asked gently, sincerely.

It was like a dagger to her soul; the love found in that one phrase...

What he wanted so badly from her...

What she almost lost that evening...

The boy couldn't hide it. Not even from her... his ditzy sister.

"You like me," a small smile graced her lips at hearing herself say such a thing.

Her body turned toward him, her arms moving to let him see her. All of her. From head to toe, in just her nightgown.

"Don't you?"

Her eyes were staring into his, searching him, burning to his soul.

The boy lifted his blanket and hid behind it. His eyes turned down, to the right.

"W-what are you talking about?" he asked, his eyes twitching; the lie burning his tongue.

Leni moved closer to the center of his bed. Resting on her knees and ankles now, her fingers slipped the gown's straps over her shoulders.

"Lincoln," her voice like a gentle touch to his cheek, "Look at me."

His eyes fought her soft command, shifting back and forth, here and there...

But he couldn't disappoint her. He looked toward her; right into her eyes.

His guilt seeping from his irises condemned him before she even spoke.

They both knew it.

"You like my body?" the blonde teen asked her little brother.

She saw him flinch, his lips opening to deny it-

"I've seen the way you look at me, Lincoln," she cut him off.

Her frown fell for a moment, saddened that her brother would try to deny his inner feelings... his heart... that he would lie to her. That he... h-he would be like... like the man she went to dance with that very evening.

But this was Lincoln, her favorite brother.

He wasn't like that man, right?

But he was a man, in his own right. And he had needs and feelings that... that would be expressed. If not with her, then... with somebody else...

Her eyes left his; so did his.

They both looked down to the sheets.

Leni's eyebrows turned up as she grabbed her elbow. Her lips quirked in such a way, almost smiling, almost frowning...

"H-how could you think of... looking that way at your sister?"

Her cheeks tinged with pink.

Just how far had he gone in his feelings toward her?

Just how close was he to... to becoming like that man?

Her little brother, corrupted into manhood by... by his older sister's body.

Her eyes turned back to him and her heart tore from her chest.

Lincoln's eyes were nearly crying. Not from being caught or confronted, but from fear of rejection.

She knew in her heart that he never meant her any harm, and even right now... when she was clearly vulnerable and broken... he chose not to take advantage of her.

Leni saw the young boy's hands shake, turned white from his clenching.

The edges of her cheeks started to smile.

"Though... somewhere deep inside..."

She looked away for a moment before looking back at his sorrowful face.

"I wanted you to have it, too."

Leni heard him gasp, saw his mouth open and his eyes go wide.

His little blues twinkled and searched for her, wanting- no, needing to know the truth in her words.

Her frail smile grew just a little as her hand lifted from her elbow; as she grabbed the collar to her gown and pulled it down past one breast. Leaving it hang, her hand covering her modesty, she took a deep breath before continuing.

She had no choice in that she'd be taken one day, but at least she could choose who would take it... for now.

And who better to pick than the only boy that loved her for herself?

The only boy that cherished her and didn't need to drug her to love her and enjoy his time with her.

He knew her faults and failures, and still looked past it all to find a burning love in his young soul just for her.

"So, please," she begged him, leaning closer, "Take it."

The boy just stared at her, neither moving nor seeming to breathe.

Her eyes broke from his and turned to his wall.

Leni's soul shattered as she relived again that moment when she nearly lost something so precious, something she so badly wanted to save for a boy that actually loved her...

Something Lincoln wanted to share with her.

Tears beginning to form in her eyes, she blinked them away.

"Take it... before someone else does."

Lincoln's heart hurt for her. His eyes searched over her.

Her eyes, her messy hair.

Her gown, nearly fallen from her chest.

The hand hiding one breast.

The crinkles in her nightie covering her stomach and hips.

She was beautiful, and he wanted her so badly his skin burned to touch her.

His eyes turned to his blanket and his lips wrinkled with pain.

He could have her right now. He could finally turn his fantasies into reality. He could make his dreams come true...

Leni's breath was shaky as she waited for him to make the obvious choice.

She'd already made her peace before coming to his room.

Her body belonged to him, and he'd love her. There was no question about it.

But the fear was so strong, so deep in her soul...

She heard the blankets move, saw his hand coming toward her...

Leni froze up.

His hand grabbed her arm, then slipped around her back. His other hand slipped over her shoulder.

She reeled as her brother crushed her inside a hug. Her hands were on the sheets, not sure what to do.

She could feel the boy's beating heart against her naked breast.

"Leni," his shaky voice asked, "What happened?"

Her lips quivered as she heard his simple question. The memories coming forefront to her mind; the reality that Lincy chose her over her body: her heart, her emotions... over sex.

She grabbed him in her own hug, and let her tears flow as her emotional pool was drained through her eyes' teary dams.

Lincoln held her just as tightly as she was holding him, and while it wasn't the most comfortable way to breathe, she didn't care.

They clung to each other as she moved to lay down; the boy coming with her.

She laid her head on his pillow, and he laid his beside hers.

Leni gazed into his scared eyes with her watery orbs.

They were still holding each other tightly.

She was aware of her nudity, and she knew he must be... but he only had eyes for her face.

She found herself able to smile a tiny sliver through her pain.

"Lincoln," she whispered to him as soft as a feather, "I know you like my body, but do you like me?"

His lips were still quivering, his heart was nearly ready to burst.

Leni leaned closer, pushing her naked breasts into his chest, slipping her legs between his.

"Would you marry me?"

She heard his squeaky intake of breath, and she waited. She gave him time just as she did before when she asked only days ago.

His eyes turned to the pillow, then back to hers.

"Yes, I would."

Leni smiled, brushing her tears on his pillow, in his hair.

Her breathy lips moved closer to his face.

"Then, you can have me," she spoke before pressing her mouth to his forehead.

She felt him shiver under her as she moved closer, rolling him onto his back, as she laid across his side; covering most of him with her body.

Her lips parted from his skin, drifting down his nose.

"I want you to marry me, all of me," she whispered over his lips, desperation in her voice mixing with the love in their embrace.

"B-because there is no other boy that loves me like you."

Her lips moved in toward his, and she saw his eyes close and his lips ready for her embrace.

But she stopped, and let out a breathy sigh.

"Look at me," she gently commanded, and he obeyed.

Those beautiful blue eyes looked up into hers.

"If you really want me as your wife, Lincoln..."

She rolled off him and laid on her back; turning her face toward his, a little pink, a little scared.

"...then, kiss me like you're my husband."

His eyes grew wide and she could hear his heart stopping.

She lifted a hand toward him and beckoned him closer.

"Kiss me, Lincoln, and I'm yours."

She watched him rise up on his knees.

His hands fell to the mattress as he shook and quaked under her words.

Her eyes bored into his.

"Marry me."

He crawled to her, mirroring her earlier position; putting a knee between her legs and laying on her naked chest.

His eyes never stayed on her breasts; always gazing into her soulful eyes.

Her parted lips spoke to him as his face floated over hers.

"Claim me, and I'll be yours forever," she spoke so sincerely, so truly, her eyes began to water up again.

She could feel the mattress shaking with his anxiety and nerves. So, she reached out to his shoulder and gripped him, giving him some support.

"Follow your heart, Lincoln, and I'll follow mine."

Her other hand went to his hair, and she gave him just a tiny bit of pressure to break his resistance.

She didn't pull him down; merely gave him a start... so he could move and make his own choice.

Lincoln's eyes didn't close as they drifted toward hers; closer and closer...

When he was only a breath away, he hesitated long enough to ask her his own question.

"Leni, w-would you marry me?"

Her eyes didn't even blink as her tiny smile slowly grew. She didn't even need to think about her answer.

"Yes."

His lips found hers, and they sealed their promise together; as their hands slipped around each other and they held onto their love and their passion and their promises.

Lincoln's mouth parted from hers, wet and breathy from their kiss.

"I-I love you," he breathed in her love like it was his oxygen, "I-I've loved you for a long time..."

Her hands cradled his head, pulling him back to her lips.

"I've known for awhile, Lincy," she pecked his lips, "I've loved you for a long time, too."

He laid his head on her naked breasts, and he kissed her bare skin, whispering his love for her so shyly, so nervous, but so very sincere.

She held onto him as he spoke his love into her neck, and on her chin, and finally back onto her lips.

Leni's lips parted for him, and they both collided like pillows falling against each other. Their breathless gasps being shared between their mouths.

His chest laid down on her breasts, and her parted knees rubbed on his legs as the two deepened their kiss.

Forgetting about anything and everything in the world besides the other; not remembering any dreaded spiders or broken butterflies; the two held each other tightly.

Their tears mixed together as Leni's mouth opened and Lincoln's followed suit. Her tongue pressed to his lips, so soft and gentle and nervous, but he received her. A tiny smile graced her lips as she happily gave him everything she could in their kiss until she couldn't even breathe.

One of her legs slipped over his butt, pulling him down flush to her body. Her hands moved down to his back, her nails digging into his pajama shirt.

Lincoln's hands were on his sister's shoulders, stroking her bare skin. His fingers gradually roamed to her arms, up her neck, to her hair. He cupped her behind the ears and returned her kiss with as much vigor as she herself gave to him.

Leni's lips separated from his with a breathless gasp. Her tongue was still poked through her lips as she pulled her head back, falling onto the bedsheets below her.

Lincoln was in much the same state. Breathless, gasping for air, his mouth open and panting. He laid his head on his sister's chest as he caught his breath, and he moaned as Leni's fingers went to his scalp, lightly scratching his head.

He felt more so than heard his sister giggle; her cushiony mounds vibrating pleasantly against his head and neck as she let her joy ripple through her body.

Leni's hands cradled his head to her heart as her tention was released through her quiet laughter. Soon, she felt Lincoln giggling, too, and that only made her smile wider.

She craned her head up, and Lincoln looked up to watch her. She was smiling at him, her hand was stroking his cheek, then cupping his chin.

"W-we're married now, ain't we?" her grin fell a tick as a tiny rill of worry found its way into her mind.

Lincoln leaned his head into her fingers, puckering his lips and kissing her fingers.

"Y-yeah, we are..."

Leni's smile only grew as he eased her worry away. She wrapped her hands around him and held him close.

"Tell me, Lincy..." she squeezed her arms around his back, "What am I?"

The boy could barely draw breath to reply, both from her powerful hug and what he could finally call her...

"My... wife."

Leni giggled again, rolling him onto his back.

Lincoln's eyes were wide for a moment as he landed on the sheets. Then, falling half-mast as his sister laid herself across his lap, her arms coming underneath his shoulders to support herself and lift him closer to her lips.

"Say it again," she whispered, pressing her lips on his jawline.

"Y-you're m-my-" he moaned as she licked her way down his throat, "My wife, Leni."

She pressed her lips to his collarbone, over and over again, tasting little places here and there, smiling as he moaned. She leaned up and began sliding down his legs, her hands slipping to his waistband...

"Say it again, Lincoln, please..."

Her eyes were begging him, but also twinkling.

Her hands slipped under his shirt, making his skin shiver with warmth and excitement. She stroked his stomach a few times before she undid his bottom most button, and then the next...

"You're my wife now, Leni," he told her, his hands threading through her messy, blonde hair.

She had half his buttons gone. Her lips were already trailing kisses from his belly button toward his heart; too impatient to wait for her fingers to finish their job.

"Again," she breathed over his ribs, her warm exhale blowing over skin she'd just finished tasting, marking.

"You're my wife," he told her, over and over, as he stroked her hair, as she parted his shirt and her lips found his heart.

"I'm your wife now, Lincy," she spoke to his chest, resting her lips just above his beating life rhythm.

"We're married," she looked into his warm eyes for a moment before pressing her lips to his heart once again, thrilling at the way he beat against her lips.

_Bump, ba-bump._

"We're one."

His body shook and his hands accidentally clenched her hair as her lips trailed to the side, toward his nipple. He hissed as her smiling lips pressed down on him. Her tongue swirled around his hardening nub. She wrapped her lips around him and held him tight before releasing him with a wet pop.

Smiling to herself, she kissed her way over to his other side; and even though he prepared himself, he still gasped as she claimed his other nipple the same way.

Releasing his wet bud, blowing her hot breaths over the sensitive peak, she smiled and raked her fingers up and down his chest.

"You're my husband now, Lincoln," she whispered as she grabbed his arms and started slipping the sleeves away.

"I'm going to love you like a good wife."

Lincoln laid back breathless as his sister divested him of his shirt. Then, he his heart paused as she slid further down his legs, as her hands went to his pants and fingered the ties that held them tight around his waist.

With expert precision from years of creating her own clothes, the ties were undone in a matter of seconds.

She looked up at his eyes as she hovered over him on hands and knees.

"I love you, husband."

And then, her lips pressed down to his skin right above his waistband.

The boy grasped the sheets as his skin shivered and tingled under her lips.

Leni hummed as she pulled his pants and underwear down an inch; another inch of space which her mouth soon travelled, kissing and licking and enjoying .

She pulled them down further still, and her tongue pushed through the faintest snowy hairs she'd ever felt. His musky scent was growing stronger. His body was shaking ever still as she pulled his pants down even more.

Finally, her eyes saw the outline of his base, and she didn't hesitate to lean down and kiss it. She felt a burst of affection in her heart for this tool of love, which her brother would use to place his devotion for her deep in her very being.

The blonde girl slid his bottoms down slowly, pausing long to place a big, wet kiss on his rod with each half-inch of skin she exposed.

She could feel his hardness throbbing under her lips. She could hear his squeaky gasps as her tongue poked out and tasted him down there for the first time: one long lick that left his boyhood glistening wet.

She gave his pants one more tug, and he popped free, bobbing up in the air above his legs.

Leni giggled as she pressed her nose and lips to him, smelling his scent, kissing him.

"You love me a lot, don't you?" she playfully accused him.

Lincoln replied with a groan as her fingers crawled up his thigh and drifted over to his pelvic mound.

She poked him, and his boyhood jumped with affection for her. She smiled as she stroked his length on its side, watching him throb and hearing him moan.

"L-Leni, d-do something," he begged her as her manicured fingers slipped around him.

Leni hummed and laid her head on his thigh, turning to the side and gazing fondly at his tool of love.

She gave him a few strokes, and little drops of love leaked from the tip. She leaned closer and tasted him with a curious, pink tongue, and she moaned.

Her lips wrapped around the very tip and she suckled him for just a little more, whilst her fingers gave him a few more pumps.

She felt his thin hips start to move under her and his toes pressing into her body; his hands were on her hair, stroking her with twitching motions that could barely stay focused.

Her lips pulled away from his length, her tongue flicking the tip with a gentle kiss.

She looked up and down her brother, in her hand, and gave him a little squeeze. Leni marvelled as he whined and flinched and squirmed; all from one simple motion.

She released him and placed her hands on his thighs. Stroking him, taking her nails up and down his hips, she smiled at his flushed face. She slipped up onto his lap, put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him up to her chest.

Lincoln was now sitting on the bed. His sister wrapped her legs around his waist, threw her arms around his neck. She was staring down into his eyes, and he was looking up into her twinkling pools of blue. He slipped his own arms around her sides, placing his palms on her back, just under her shoulder blades.

He took a page from her book and pressed his nails into her silky smooth skin, drawing a hiss from her mouth.

Leni leaned her forward against his hair, breathing heavily, panting.

"Th-that felt good," she told him, humming as he lightly raked his nails further down.

The boy was moving his hands closer to her waist now, drifting further and further south with each rake.

His sister moaned and pulled him closer as his hands found her hips, kneading her fleshy curves with his fingers. Her hands tightened around his neck, pulling him even closer.

Lincoln's hands were an inch away from gliding over her butt when he paused.

"Leni, is this really what you want?"

Her initial instinct was to squeeze him with so much love he suffocated. What kind of boy has the girl of his dreams, naked, in his arms, and actually stops to check with her own feelings?

None.

Except him.

She turned her face so her lips were pressing close to his ear.

"Yes, and you?" her voice husky, thick with emotion.

Lincoln burned, not with embarrassment, but in sheer desire.

"I-I want you so much…"

Leni kissed his ear, holding her brother tight as he shivered.

"Then, take me, Lincoln."

She pulled back so she could gaze lovingly into his eyes once again.

"I'm all yours."

Their hands pulled their bodies closer. Her hands 'round his neck; his slipping over her hips to grasp her butt. Their heads tilted to the side, and their lips pressed firmly together. Giving, taking, yielding to one another; both opened and tasted the other. Moaning, deepening their kiss…

Leni's hands held him tighter, pulling his chest into her breasts.

Lincoln's fingers pressed deeper into her curves, pulling his sister's hips flush against his.

Both moaned as they felt their centers collide. Hot, wet, sticky… as messy and pure as their unbridled love for each other.

Leni pulled her open lips away from him for just a second, flicking his parted mouth with her tongue before melded their lips together once again with a giggle.

Lincoln grabbed two handfuls of his sister's rear, and pulled her against him; groaning deeply into her mouth as he found the friction they both so badly needed.

Leni dug her heels into his little butt to gain some leverage, throwing her weight into the rhythm he was starting; grinding slowly against him, causing both to moan in their kiss.

Their lips separated; their heads rested close together.

"Lincoln?"

Her voice was quiet… almost shy.

A mop of snowy hair moved against her cheek as her brother lifted his head up to look into her eyes.

"Yeah?"

Leni turned her eyes to the side, to the bed… back to his loving eyes.

"Do you know what… what husbands and wives do wh-when they're… alone… like we are…?"

She took a shaky breath.

"It's normal to get curious and look for answers to these things, but…"

Her eyes turned away.

"...I could show you i-if you want?"

She searched his eyes once again with her own.

Lincoln felt his cheeks burn, but he fought against the urge to hide his face.

" _I already know._ "

Her eyes fell a tiny bit-

"B-but w-would you still show me?"

Her eyes twinkled as a small smile found its way to her lips.

" _Hold me close,_ " she spoke softly as her hand slipped between their bodies, brushing his stomach.

" _Kiss me as I put my hand around you,_ " she whispered, feeling his length twitch beneath her fingers.

His lips found hers, his body shivering and burning and so very close to hers in every way possible.

Her lips broke free from hers to warn him.

" _I'm going to put you in, Lincoln._ "

Both panted in anticipation as she wiggled her hips closer and her hand moved his boyhood against her center; his tip poking around her awkwardly, almost playfully.

Leni moaned as she felt his throbbing length stroke through her lower lips, held softly by her hand.

Soon, she found her entrance, and she put a hand on her brother's butt to keep him still. His length was placed at her door and she used her ankles to pull her body in…

Lincoln grunted as her tightness wrapped around his tip.

Leni hissed as the discomfort bit away at her lower body.

His hands stroked her butt, encouraging her to take her time, to not push herself too far.

Taking a shuddering breath, Leni inched herself forward; both moaning at feeling their union slowly draw closer to its fulfillment.

She was shaken as she felt an emptiness she didn't even know she had be filled by her brother. So deep inside her body… inside her heart, too.

She held onto him tighter, using her legs to pull herself closer to his embrace.

Lincoln could barely breathe as his sister's loving heat engulfed his length.

Both moaned as she finally took him all the way; she, resting her cheek in her lover's white hair; he, panting hotly on his wife's breast.

" _A-and now,_ " she took a shaky breath, " _We move together._ "

Lincoln nodded, resting his face in her collarbone, smelling her sweet scent, kissing her soft skin. His hands grabbed her hips and pushed her slowly away, while her thighs flexed to help with the movement.

Both moaned as their bodies slowly decoupled; but right before they could fully separate, they switched direction. And Lincoln was pulling her back in, groaning and grunting as she squeezed him so deliciously tight; and Leni locked her heels around him and pulled herself back down his length, feeling him slowly refill the empty void inside her body with his hot, pulsing love.

She started kissing his hair as they moved helped each other to move her hips slowly and gently. Lincoln couldn't move his hips because her weight kept him flat on the bed. But, that was ok. Together, they still set a gentle rhythm that soothed the ache in her groin and the fire in their bodies.

Leni could hear his breathing escalate to tiny gasping pants. Her own breathing was labored, too.

" _L-Lincoln,_ " she tried to tell him, losing focus as a particularly loud moan escaped her throat.

She clenched her arms around him tighter, kissed his ear again, and then she heard the boy proclaim his love for her.

So shaky, trembling with love.

" _I-I love you, L-Leni!_ "

She squeezed her entire body around him, giving his length such exquisite pleasure, causing him to freeze and stop tugging on her hips.

And then she was giggling; her heart bursting with joy.

And Lincoln yelped as she rolled onto her side, pulling him with her. He landed on her leg, as she kept her heels locked behind his butt. But the new position gave him the freedom to move, and Leni immediately started moaning again as her brother took advantage of his small, lithely frame. Pumping his little hips between her thighs, she simply couldn't stop his momentum now. Her hands grabbed his butt and helped jerk him inside her body with each thrust he made. She didn't want to stop him now. Not at all.

They slowly moved in between his sharp thrusts until she was on her back with her ankles locked behind his thin waist. Lincoln braced himself up on his hands, his sweat beginning to drip onto her breasts. Leni held onto his shoulders, helping support him, holding him close.

Her neck was outstretched, her upper body arched off the bed as her brother gave beautiful friction to a sweet spot.

She moaned and squeezed his arms, stroking him above the elbows.

Lincoln clenched his eyes shut and his breathing stopped as he lost himself in his sister's body.

" _L-Leni!_ " he cried as he collapsed onto her, his little hips still moving against her.

His sister wrapped her arms around him and held his face to her breasts as she felt him release inside her body.

She stroked him, tugging on his cowlick with a few flicks. When she felt his jelly legs begin to move again, she urged him to lay still.

" _Just lay here and sleep, husband,_ " she whispered as she stroked his hair with her fingers.

She started to sing to him a soft lullaby, holding him to her breasts, keeping him firmly between her legs.

Leni relaxed herself and let herself enjoy the warmth and weight of her brother in her arms.

As she felt him doze off into sleep, her mind tried to drift away into bad thoughts and painful memories… to things that could have been… and almost was…

Then, Lincoln snored, loud and long, and she blinked.

The moment was completely ruined, but she giggled.

Her little Lincy was always looking out for her even when he was asleep.

She smiled and gave his snowy hair a sweet kiss.

Then, he snored again, and she gave a pensive frown.

She'd have to ask Lisa if she had something to help with that; because Lincy might be perfect and all, but… since they were married now, that meant Leni was going to share his bed every single night forever…

And snoring  _that loudly_ , while adorable, simply wasn't good for pretty wives to get their beauty sleep.

But for now, she just held him and cherished her first night with her newly wed husband. And eventually she fell asleep; for the first time in weeks with a smile on her face.


End file.
